


I Want To Marry My Teammate

by Nigaki



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Football, Hand Jobs, John is a little dumb, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, The gang as football team, also kind of locker room sex, and by football i mean european football, boring description of a match, but he has the spirit, explaning how it works for non football fans, i refuse to call it soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: A football au no one asked for.Me, I asked for it.Arthur and John are playing for the same team. Literally and figuratively.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	I Want To Marry My Teammate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Veradia's sport au on patreon and my love for football, I present you this little football au with our favorite boys.

The moment John’s feet collided with his opponent’s ankles instead of with the ball, he knew he was screwed. And by the time a long and sharp sound of a whistle stopped the game, he was ready to play an idiot in front of a referee.

No need to play idiot, just be yourself, Arthur would say and not as a compliment.

John snorted before composing himself and getting back on his feet, just as the referee ran to him and his opponent that was laying on the ground, holding himself by the ankle. John wasn't surprised when he spotted a yellow card in the referee’s hands but he still acted shocked.

“Wha… Come one, ref, I barely touched him!” he justified himself. The man didn’t listen, he showed John the card and then proceeded to write down who got it, in which minute of the match and what was the reason. “Ref, come on. He’s faking.”

The other player definitely wasn’t. Two of his teammates were standing around him while the team's medic examined his leg, spraying it with cold air to ease the pain. But the guy was gritting his teeth nonetheless, clearly in pain. But John was going to pretend he wasn’t seeing that.

“You didn’t even hit the ball first,” the referee pointed out.

“He moved his legs.”

“That’s a yellow for you, I already wrote it down.”

John tried one more time, even if he knew it was pointless by this point. What was written down can’t be taken back. “Ref…” John looked around to see if someone was going to back him up but all of his teammates were staying away from this, including Arthur, who stood by the goal drinking from his bidon and watching the whole scene with a smirk on his face. Fucker. “Ref, can’t you take it back?”

Referee whistled, announcing the free kick for the rival team once the injured player would be taken off the pitch but after he was done with that, he turned back to John. “One more word, Marston and I’ll give you another yellow for arguing with me.”

John dropped his hands helplessly and walked away, using the pause in the game as an opportunity to take a sip of water and rinse his mouth. He gave high fives to Charles and Sean on his way to the goal, which wasn’t far away from his spot since he committed the foul just a couple of feet from the box.

He approached Arthur who wasn’t in a hurry to set the wall in front of the goal, the injured player was still examined, two other medics already by his side to help him limp off the pitch. John wasn’t particularly sorry for what he did. He hated the Saint Denis team with passion.

Once he got close, John and Arthur clasped their hands together briefly, a simple gesture of support between players. 

“You okay?” the latter asked.

John nodded while his mouth was attached to the same bidon Arthur drank from earlier. Some of the water spilled from between his lips, running down his neck and his chest. Arthur’s eyes followed. “Just pissed, it wasn’t even a strong foul,” he said and spat on the pitch then poured the water over his hair, moaning at the cold.

“He’s limping,” Arthur noticed and nodded with his head at Ross who was barely able to put any pressure on his leg. 

John rolled his eyes. “He’s faking it.” He took another sip.

This time it was Arthur who rolled his eyes. “Sure he is,” he agreed and shook his head. “Just remember you have a yellow and don’t take your shirt off like the last time.”

“It was a year ago, give me a break!” John snapped. He didn’t like to be reminded of that. “I forgot!”

Arthur on the other hand, liked to remind him that all the time. Sometimes to gain something, sometimes to just piss him off because he was an asshole like that. And he liked John feisty from time to time.

“Yeah, and we had to play with ten players because of you. And we lost.”

That’s why John hated any reminders of that. He hated losing and he couldn’t deny they’ve lost, among other reasons, because he basically sent himself off after he equalized the score and in his joy, took off his shirt, even though it’s forbidden.

So it was his fault to some extent but he wouldn’t be himself if he admitted it out loud.

“If you were a better keeper we wouldn’t,” he murmured under his breath.

“It’s hard to keep a clean sheet when the captain of my defense is missing,” Arthur pointed out sincerely. John looked up at him with a smile but of course the moment Arthur showed his softer side, he quickly became a harsh captain again. “Now get back to work, I don’t want to break too much sweat in those last minutes.”

John snorted. “Lazy ass,” he joked but obediently got back to the rest of the team. Ross was off the pitch, another Saint Denis player already set the ball outside the penalty box where the referee pointed him to and Charles, Bill and Mac were already creating the wall between itl and the goal. John joined them as the last player, getting in position Arthur ordered them.

Once everything was set, the referee moved away and whistled, starting the game again. The rival player didn’t waste any time and hit the ball after a short run up. It flew above the wall and thankfully above the goal too, though Arthur jumped up to it just in case.

The team quickly scattered to get back to their positions as Arthur retrieved the ball and started the game again after the referee gave him the signal to go.

It was almost the end of the match but it wasn’t a lazy play by any means. They were leading only with one goal, not very safe circumstances so they needed to be focused till the end, sometimes even aggressive in their attacks to try to score another goal and secure their win, and three points with it. They weren't the team that tried to defend their score. No, they were always fighting till the end. Sometimes it was worth it, they were giving their fans a great spectacle to watch and they had fun too. Other times this bold tactic could cause them to draw or even lose.

John didn’t want to lose or even draw with Saint Denis of all teams, see that smug grin on their captain Milton’s face after he would score a goal. John wished it was that fucker he tackled just a moment ago, not Ross. Even if he would get a red for that it would’ve been worth it. Arthur and the couch would kill him after but he was used to that.

John tended to stay close to the goal, that was his position as a central defender. And as the person with the most experience, just like Arthur said, he was the captain of the defense. His partner in the center was Davey who currently ran more forward to the middle, leaving John only with Sean on his right and Mac on his left. And of course Arthur behind them.

John glanced back, the captain of their team was close to them, almost out of the penalty box, feeling safe with all the action happening at the opposite side of the pitch. Their gazes meet for a moment and they gave each other a reassuring nod before once again focusing on the game. In football, anything could change at any moment.

And that’s exactly what happened, but thankfully, it wasn’t anything dangerous to them. Defender of a rival team kicked the ball out of the pitch in a desperate attempt to save the goal from one of their midfielders – Lenny, who was just in the right spot at the right time but the defender was just quicker, sliding into the ball under Lenny’s foot and kicking it out.

John didn’t even consider staying behind when the referee announced the corner, he was the best scorer from those situations and he simply had to be under the rival goal to try to score.

He left Arthur and his goal in safety of Sean and Mac and ran off with Davey to join others in the penalty box. He squeezed himself in between other players, shoving and nudging to get the best position while Lenny set the ball in the corner and took a few steps back in preparation to kick. Maybe they would be lucky and he could kick it just the right way for it to fall right into the net.

The referee retrieved the game, the shoving between players increased drastically. John heard Javier cursing in Spanish after one player practically shoved him out of what could be basically called mosh pit.

John didn’t let anyone treat him the same, in fact, he was the one shoving others away, careful to not do it too hard and give the referee the reason to give him another card.

Lenny trotted towards the ball and kicked it, sending it right into the penalty box and going straight for the players heads. John jumped to it, aiming for the goal but he missed for an inch. Unlike the rival player. The ball skated on his head and flew towards the middle of the pitch where there was no one but Milton, who quickly caught up to it and rushed towards Arthur's goal at full speed, leading the ball in front of him. No offside.

“Shit!” John followed after him, along with others, only Javier and Micah stayed behind from their team, waiting for an eventual counterattack. He already knew he wouldn’t get back into position on time, even with his speed but his need to protect the goal was too strong to ignore and stopping now would just look so wrong. So he pushed himself harder and tried anyway, helplessly watching as Mac and Sean were trying to close in on Milton and stop him, with Davey being too far like John to help them.

The rival player outmaneuvered Sean first and then Mac. They regained their balance quickly but they lost precious seconds that Milton needed to open himself a highway towards the goal that Arthur just left, going at Milton as the last form of a defense.

John just reached his teammates when Milton kicked the ball, right after crossing the line of the penalty box. At the same moment, Arthur spread his arms and got onto his knees in case Milton was trying to send the ball between his legs, but the rival player’s kick sent it with terrifying speed above the ground, right towards the goal.

John held his breath, even though after running through the whole pitch like a maniac he needed air desperately. There was nothing he could do at this point so he just watched as the ball flew on its way to split the points between the two teams. And with a worse goalkeeper maybe that’s what would’ve happened but not with Arthur.

With a blink of an eye, the older man raised one of his spread arms to stop the ball going a little left from him. If he hadn’t had done it, they would’ve lost a goal, instead, the ball collided with Arthur’s gloved hand so hard it caused a loud noise to be heard despite the roar of a crowd on the stands as their fans celebrated the save.

But it wasn't over yet. The moment John saw the ball bumping away from Arthur’s hand, he ran towards it, raising his arm to signal to Mac and Sean that he got it. He didn’t want for them to interrupt each other, not when Milton rushed towards the ball as well, determined to try again.

John was faster but still slower than Arthur who, from his knees, threw himself at the ball and caught it with his hands, curling around it protectively. John didn’t have a chance to stop in front of him in time so he just jumped over the older man and turned back immediately to see Milton’s sour face as he realized he lost a perfect chance to score. He wouldn’t get better later, not with only three minutes of additional time left and John staying right here where he belonged. He wasn’t going to leave his position for the rest of the match.

Breathing hard with exhaustion after two intense sprints, John walked towards Arthur who lifted himself from the ground, ball in hands. The game wasn’t stopped so he just waited for Milton to back away before safely resuming the game. John patted him on the back to congratulate him on the great save and Arthur smiled back at him.

Everyone got back into their positions. Milton still lurked around their goal area and even attempted to force John into making a mistake when Arthur finally passed him the ball, rolling it on the grass gently, but John quickly gave it away to Charles who took it further away from their goal and closer to the middle of the pitch where their other midfielders could take care of holding the ball.

Just like he decided, John stayed on his position till the last whistle. They tried two more times to score, Micah being really close but losing his head at the last second and missing. Typical.

They got attacked two times too but John was quick to defuse the situation before Saint Denis could even threaten their goal. 

With the final whistle, John could finally relax a little, which wasn't easy with the adrenaline still flowing through his veins. Both teams started to get off the pitch, some of the players talking between each other. John took off his shirt and let his hair fall over his neck as he released them from the hairband.

One of Saint Denis players came to him, congratulating them on their win as they switched their shirt in a civil manner. In return, John congratulated them on a good game. He hated this team but after the match it didn’t really matter. What mattered was that they were all playing the same sport.

And it wasn’t only him who thought so. Javier talked with a guy that shoved him during the corner like it never even happened, the atmosphere was friendly despite the rivalry on the pitch and no one was holding anything against anyone. John was sure that even Ross wasn’t angry at him for sending him off from the pitch with an injury.

Tossing the shirt onto his arm, John walked slowly towards the exit of the pitch while looking around for Arthur. As a goalkeeper, he tended to get to the changing room as one of the last players since he was the farthest away from the exit.

It wasn’t any different this time, John spotted him and Milton talking on their way from the goal. The older man’s gloves, captain band and bidon were in his hands while the shirt was draped over his neck, displaying his naked chest glistening with sweat for everyone to ogle it.

And boy did John ogled it. 

He swallowed thickly at the sight and lowered his shorts so they hung on his hip bones, hopefully covering the growing hardness inside them.

He should look away, he really should. There was no reason to show his arousal to thousands of fans still on the stands and in front of the TV, to his teammates or rivals and even a referee team. But it was so hard to look away when Arthur looked so good, proudly presenting his perfectly sculpted abs.

And he wanted Arthur to look at him too because, as narcissistic as it sounded, he looked good now too showing off his broad shoulders, thin waist, messy hair, shorts hanging lowly from his hips and even more sweaty chest than Arthur’s. Because that lazy ass wasn't running even twice as much during the match as him. 

“Hey, Morgan!” he shouted, getting Arthur's attention. And Milton’s as well, unfortunately. “Nice save at the end there!”

John knew it was a weak excuse to get his attention. And Arthur knew that too because he smirked, amused. But John achieved his goal and the older man’s hungry gaze slipped down his body. Even from a distance John could see Arthur’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. He also didn’t miss how hard it was for the older man to turn away his gaze and resume his conversation with the other captain.

John smirked, pleased with himself and despite being tired after the match, he headed to the locker room with a skip in his steps. They’ve all gathered there eventually, both the starting lineup and all substitute players, everyone in a good mood after a won game that ended without injuries on their part.

The whole team was chatting excitedly as they were either preparing to take a shower or just changing to wash at home after a quick ride from the stadium. John hated putting clean clothes on his sweaty body so he undressed to his underwear with an intention to take a shower in the locker room. But he would have to wait for that one since the couch wasn't here yet and they needed to hear what he had to say about their game today.

To pass the time, he pulled his phone from his locker and scrolled through social media, already seeing posts from some of his teammates posting about their win. He scrolled through all of this and switched to funny memes, deliberately ignoring, or trying to ignore, Arthur sitting in front of him, leaning back against the wall behind himself, with eyes closed and legs spread so wide like he was expecting to receive a head at any moment.

John licked his lips, tempted to give it to him but not in a locker room full of their teammates. So he continued ignoring the older man, which wasn’t easy to do, because Arthur was definitely doing it on purpose to fuck with him instead of simply fucking him.

He hated teasing. At least when he was on the receiving end. Which was 99% of the time.

Hosea arriving to praise them for the game(or shit on them for being terrible) saved John from revealing his arousal, hidden only by the thin material of his underwear, to the rest of the teammates. Popping a boner after a game wasn't unheard of in the men’s locker room but John still preferred to not be seen like this, especially with all the glancing he couldn’t help but give Arthur every once in a while.

His self-control was never strong.

“Good game, everyone,” Hosea admitted once he entered the locker room but not further than standing at the door. He held a tablet in his right hand, no doubt full of notes he wrote down with his assistant during the match. “Not many goals, but Javier did what he had to do.” Javier smiled, pleased with himself. “And we have a clean sheet, so that’s good too, the defense was flawless.” John puffed out his chest proudly, knowing it was about him and the rest of his defense line. “Except you John.”

It felt like all the air left him in one second while the rest of the team laughed. With an open mouth, he stared at Hosea surprised before he managed to say something. “What did I do?”

“That foul near the end was unnecessary and almost gave you a red card,” Hosea explained in a stern voice. “Ross wasn’t even going one on one, Sean and Charles secured your position.”

“Better safe than sorry,” John justified himself and looked at Sean and Charles. “No offence, guys.”

Charles smiled at him. “None taken.”

“I took an offence,” Sean informed.

“You’ll take a kick to the ass if you don’t shut up, ” John growled at him.

“What did I ever do to you, Marston?!”

“Quiet,” Hosea silenced them then addressed John again. “You need to play more careful, John.”

“I'm not even that aggressive,” he said dismissively. It’s not like he was actively hunting to break someone’s legs. He was just very passionate about his job and sometimes he just missed the ball while trying to stop the attack.

“Yet you have the most yellow cards and fouls in the MLS and the season barely started,” he was reminded.

John crossed his arms over his chest as the team laughed at him again. “It’s not my fault players these days are so sensitive,” he mumbled grumpily.

“I don’t care if they exaggerate it or not, just because they can do that and fool the referee you need to be more careful.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t break anyone’s legs,” Arthur offered, speaking for the first time since they left the pitch.

John looked at him suspicious but he didn’t notice any hidden motives, just genuine care in Arthur’s eyes. It shouldn’t be that surprising, Arthur admitted many times in the past that he felt the safest when John was in front of him leading the defense, of course he didn’t want John to pause because of too many yellow cards or after getting a red one and possibly being suspended for a serious injury. Especially before some big game. 

John knew all that and he still blushed under Arthur's soft gaze. He hopped that nobody noticed.

Hosea nodded at him with appreciation. “Thank you, Arthur,” he said and turned to John again. “John?”

John huffed. “I promise to be careful.”

He was still convinced most of the time their rivals were faking it. Sure, he played harsh all the time but not that harsh for the rival players to wail about broken legs every time. But he guessed he could try to play more cleanly. He knew he was capable of doing that, during training or friendly matches he never injured anyone, not even accidently. He just didn't have mercy for rivals where the points or a cup was involved.

“For a month or so, then you’ll be back to being you.”

John just spread his arms innocently. He wasn’t even sorry. “I'm a defender, that’s my job.” And he was good at his job. “What else am I supposed to do, watch the opponents score? Besides, it works, right? Our defense is the best in the Ligue.”

“I hate to admit it but it’s true.” John smirked triumphally. “You do a good job, John, all of you. Keep it up. Get dressed and go home, see you in two days on the training session.”

“Yes, coach!” the whole locker room answered.

That was their cue to start getting home or to showers.

“If you ask me, John, you did good with that slide,” Lenny said while walking next to him to the shower.

John smiled at him, grateful. “Thanks.”

Just like almost every time, John waited with entering the shower till it would be more empty. He wasn’t shy or embarrassed to get naked in front of the others. He has been playing football since he was ten, he saw more dicks in that time than most people.

He waited because Arthur wanted him too. The older man didn’t say it of course but it was obvious with the way he stayed behind as well, supposedly lost in thoughts and his silly journal he had since John knew him.

If Arthur didn’t hit the shower right away, the clean freak that he was, he had the reason to do so. And so John stayed with him and a couple of other guys who were going to wash at home. Pretending to be focused on his phone again, John was only raising his head to say goodbye to his teammates.

One by one they were leaving the showers and then the locker room till only two or three guys were still washing. Otherwise, the room was empty. John forced himself to sit still when Arthur stood up and got to his locker. He pulled a towel from it, as well as his personal soap that made him smell like wild flowers – strange choice for such a bulky man you would expect to smell like motor oil or gunpowder but John loved it – and put them on top of the locker before undressing himself.

Now John couldn’t help but look and watch that gorgeous ass when Arthur bent a little to ditch his shorts and socks(shoes were long gone by now). He caught the glimpse of the older man’s obviously erect cock before he disappeared in the showers while no one but John could see it. Once in the stall, he wouldn’t have to worry about being seen anymore. Not unless someone would follow him but who would do that, right?

With dry mouth and tight boxers, John put away his phone and pulled his own stuff out of the locker, casually striding towards showers after he undressed. He said goodbye to Kieran who thankfully didn’t suspect or see a thing. Probably because John was smart enough to hold the towel strategically in front of his crotch and so, Kieran only wished him a good day and then he just focused on dressing himself to go home.

There was still someone else in the shower except Arthur so John had to act like he came just to wash.

Arthur was a man of habits. Sometimes, but from the few that never changed was that he was always choosing the last stall to the right, on the far end of the shower room. John grew himself a habit of his own as well and just like any other times when they did it, he walked to the last stall on the left. He left the towel outside and entered, placing the soap on the little shelve to his right and then he turned on the water.

He sighed when he felt its warmth washing the tension in his muscles right away. It was such a nice feeling he almost moaned but he didn’t want anyone making some jerking off jokes if they heard. He would have an opportunity to moan later anyway.

Washing away the sweat of the game without a hurry, John closed his eyes and listened to what was happening in other stalls. Shortly after he entered his, the water in some other one was turned off and wet steps were heard as the person inside left. Even through the rush of the falling water, he heard the locker being opened and then heard it even better when it closed because another shower was turned off in the meantime.

Only two showers were on right now and John was thrilled by what was going to happen. But he still needed to wait a little while, because whoever was left in a locker room, they were in no rush to leave, talking and laughing instead. For a moment John feared it might be about him and Arthur bur he was sure that no one knew. They were too careful.

He wished homosexuality in men’s football was as accepted as in women’s one so he could tell “so yeah, I date my teammate, we’re thinking about marriage” and the response would be “good for you” instead of lots of insults and probably being throw out from the team. 

Marriage would have to wait till the end of their careers unfortunately. But until then they could have this.

He made himself relax but at this point it was no use, he was too excited. His dick was fully hard by now and his chest was rising and falling rapidly with a quick breath that hitched once he heard people leaving the locker room and just like that, he and Arthur were the only ones there for at least half an hour more when janitors would come to clean after the team.

John was already imagining all the things they could do in half an hour, moving his hand to his cock to touch himself a little when suddenly the shower in the last stall was turned off. John’s breath stopped altogether and he went completely still for a second or two before he remembered standing like an idiot with your dick in hand wasn’t very appealing.

He pretended he wasn't affected by any of that. That he wasn’t rock hard, a liquidized lust didn’t fill his veins instead of blood or that his ass wasn’t clenching at the thought of being fucked against the stall’s wall. He washed his body like during any other shower, his heart beating faster and faster the closer the steps on the wet and tiled floor could be heard.

John really wanted to turn, to see Arthur dripping with water, droplets of it following down his statue-like body; witness the fire and lust in those blue eyes. But the thrill of not knowing what the other man would do, when he would get to John won with other desires and so he kept his back to the entrance of the stall, focused purely on the hum of the water to not hear any more steps.

It was all worth it when the only warning about Arthur’s presence he got was the hair on the back of his neck standing up before he was pushed against the wall next to the running water, with a force that knocked all the air from his lungs and made his chest sore, but in a way that only spiked his arousal.

He moaned and pressed back against the hard cock nestled into his ass crack, rutting lazily but never slipping inside.

Arthur didn’t say anything and didn’t let John look at himself but even without that John had no doubt it was him. The flower scent he could recognize anywhere, as well as all those muscles he already felt all over his body so many times it was branded in his memory. 

And that cock… God, that wonderful cock that fucked him right in that stall so many times already and now was close to doing it once again. John pushed against it once more, more desperately this time, enjoying the little gasp it pulled from Arthur. The older man’s hand tightened on his hip, no doubt leaving marks on the pale skin.

John smirked with pride but he didn’t celebrate his little triumph for long till he was turned and pushed against the wall again, this time with his back. His moan of pain was immediately swallowed by Arthur’s mouth that attacked his lips in a heated kiss.

Another moan escaped John’s throat as he kissed back with all he had, grabbing Arthur's body wherever he could, wanting to feel how hard and strong it was. A shiver of thrill shook John when he placed his hands on that wide back, muscles moving as Arthur caressed his body, exploring every curve as if for the first time.

John’s skin was tingling with every touch and he kept moaning and gasping, letting himself be worshiped by the man in front of him who desired him like no one before him. John returned the favor, trying to never neglect kissing or touching, wanting to give Arthur both like he was giving John.

Somewhere along the way, they started rutting against each other and panting into the kiss, their tongues tangled together, rubbing, licking, never stopping trying to dominate one another. John moved his hands to Arthur’s ass and kneaded it, moaning with joy at how soft it felt in his hands and how it made Arthur rut harder against him with a growl, pressing their cocks together.

John almost went to his knees right here and there after hearing that growl. It made his legs tremble and he almost slid down the wall, slipping on the wet floor, but Arthur held him in place, gripping his hip with one hand and his neck with the other, tilting John’s head to the side to make their kiss deepen.

John gladly let their lips press harder, their tongues diving deeper, muffling all the noises they were making as they continued gridding like two desperate animals. John trembled with an approaching orgasm, feeling it curling in the bottom of his abdomen, the pressure growing with each second and making him go faster.

Arthur wasn’t slowing down either, his hips snapping with almost the same intensity as when they were fucking. John shivered at the thought, wanting nothing more than to be filled, to feel Arthur’s cock deep inside him but it wouldn’t last nearly as long as he wanted right now, they were too far gone and they just wanted to come. 

Arthur must’ve been thinking the same because he didn’t waste any time to take his hand from John’s neck and place it on both of their cock lined together. John gasped as the older man grabbed and started stroking both of them, the still running water and soap on their bodies helping ease the friction.

Even with their lips still locked together, they could hear the increase in volume of their moans when more pleasure filled their bodies with the new touch. Their desperation grew with it, their hold on each other tightening as their muscles began to tense on their own.

John pierced his nails into the soft flesh of Arthur's ass, making him jolt and then again when he slipped one finger between the older man’s ass cheeks, playing with the rim and sinking the tip inside. It made Arthur go wild, he let out a moan mixed with a growl and broke the kiss, attacking John’s neck instead.

John moaned loudly, stretching his body at the new pleasure, trembling between the wall and the hot body that was pressing him against it, almost burning him and making the steam in the stall feel like a cold breeze in comparison. Pleased with his reaction, Arthur rewarded him by stroking them faster.

The heat and tension in John’s abdomen became impossible to ignore and it swelled, threatening to consume him at any moment and he wanted to let it do this. Rising to his tiptoes and clinging to Arthur, to his broad back, strong arms and wide shoulders, John let himself go, his hips rutting fast and frantically into the fist stroking him, moans constantly leaving his lips, red as wine from the kissing. He bit into the lower one and with the last roll of his hips, he tossed his head back and came with a mewl, the pressure growing in a second, spreading pleasure through his body that tensed and began to tremble with it, pressed against Arthur’s solid form.

The older man’s mouth was still on his throat, licking, kissing, biting and feeding the ecstasy in him, not letting it go away too early. John whimpered overwhelmed, his cock spurting cum on Arthur’s hands that squeezed it, milking it for the last drop. John pushed his hips forward, chasing the wonderful feeling of completion despite it quickly becoming too strong, too much.

His legs buckled under him once more and he almost collapsed again but with Arthur pressing him against the wall, hips still snapping into him in an attempt to reach climax, John wouldn’t be able to fall even without Arthur's death grip on his hip.

Slowly, John's body was coming back to itself, both tension and pleasure vanishing from it, leaving behind only a content buzz. John got more aware of what was still happening and he moaned weakly when Arthur’s hand kept stroking his own still hard dick and John's softening one in a desperate rhythm, constantly twisting his wrist and changing the pressure, and with his teeth nipping at the flesh of John’s throat, sending another jolts of pleasure through his overstimulated body.

Trapping John against the wall, Arthur chased his own pleasure, listening to the younger man’s moans, enjoying how his body squirmed to escape and growling when John’s nails scratched his back in vain. And with pleasure Arthur was still bringing him, making him whimper so sweetly, so helplessly.

In the end, it was enough to bring him over the edge. He came moaning into the curve of John's neck, his mouth wet and hot against the skin there like the cum that spluttered over their cocks, his own hand and John’s belly. The feeling of it made the younger man’s abdomen clench weakly and stir a new arousal within him, but it was all it managed to do before it burned out.

In his bliss, Arthur pressed their wet bodies together, so tight it felt like they became one for those few seconds when remains of the orgasm clouded his mind and all of his senses.

John sagged under him, thriving in the older man’s pleasure as if it was his own. Arthur always looked so beautiful when he was consumed by ecstasy and John loved that he was the reason for it. Smiling, he used the little bit of strength that returned to him to hold the older man’s body as it experienced the great pleasure, shaking, all those strong muscles tensing and relaxing quickly, flexing under the tanned skin that John loved to kiss so much.

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the lasts of their pleasure and regenerating strengths to move. Letting a content sigh, Arthur eventually let go of their now soft cocks and moved his body away despite John’s protests and attempts to keep him close. He loved cuddling after an orgasm and now the older man was cutting this precious time even shorter.

Arthur smiled at him fondly before kissing him sweetly and slowly, his forearms resting against the wall on both sides of John’s head. The younger man opened his mouth for him and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, bringing back their bodies close and moving them under the spray of the shower, the water washing away the new sweat and their mixed seeds as they continued to kiss without any heat behind it.

When they parted their lips, it was with a sigh. Resting their foreheads together, they moved away from the water, staying close to the wall, not trusting their legs to hold them upright. 

“That’s it?” John asked, playing with the hair just above Arthur’s neck. “Just a quickie in a shower?”

Arthur bent his head and nuzzled into John’s neck, kissing it lightly, just a quick press of the lips. “We can do more at my place,” he offered and slipped his hands from the wall to John’s arms and down his sides to his ass. “I just couldn’t take it any longer.” John shivered at the lust behind those words. And because of the bite Arthur placed at the hollow of his throat, pulling a hiss out of him. “Do you have any idea what you do to me standing in front of me through the game, showing me that ass of yours in those shorts, John?” he asked, squeezing said ass to make a point.

John arched his body into Arthur, pressing their chests closer together. He was perfectly aware of what he was doing to Arthur, especially when he was bending down to stretch a little when nothing was happening under their goal for a long time or to fix his socks. He always took pride in it. “I can’t exactly be anywhere else,” he pointed out, his breath quickening a bit because of those big hands kneading his ass cheeks possessively. “I have to protect your goal, that’s my position.”

Arthur looked up at him, his eyes almost black. “Your position is on my bed, on all fours, waiting to be fucked by your captain,” he purred, the sole desire in his voice causing John to moan.

“Yes, captain,” he rasped breathlessly, tightening his grip on the older man’s hair.

Arthur squeezed his ass again and tugged him closer against himself, away from the wall. John’s body trembled when immediately after he felt a warm breath on his ear as Arthur whispered into it with his low voice. “It takes all of my self-control during match to not push you against my goal and fuck you right in front of everyone.” Arthur's teeth nipped at his ear playfully. “Always so teasing.”

“Sorry,” John offered, squirming when Arthur moved to his neck again, gently moving the wet hair out of his way.

“That wasn’t me complaining,” Arthur chuckled, placing small kisses on his throat and warming up John’s body, making him  _ want _ again. “I love watching you, seeing you tackle our rivals, stopping them from coming even near me.”

John turned his head to the side to offer more of his neck to Arthur. “Sometimes I'm tempted to pretend I wasn't fast enough and watch you stretch your body to save us from losing a goal,” he admitted. He loved watching those moments, as dangerous as they were.

It was a common occurence to him to get distracted by Arthur and other goalkeeper’s routine with their coaches. Hosea always had to yell at him to focus on the training because John just couldn’t move his eyes away from Arthur tossing himself on the ground, over and over again, to catch the ball.

The older man stopped his ministrations suddenly and looked up at him. “You do that one day and I’ll kill you.”

John smirked. “Who says I didn’t already?” he asked, enjoying how Arthur glared at him. “Maybe no one can pass through me unless I let them?”

Arthur gave him an unimpressed look. “Taking off your shirt when you already have yellow is part of your brilliant talent too?”

“It. Was. One. Time,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

Arthur chuckled and slapped him gently on the ass. “Come on, let’s go to mine.”

John turned off the shower, picked up his soap and followed the older man out of the stall. “Can we order chinese for dinner?” he asked, picking up the towel and drying himself with it quickly.

“We need to keep diet,” Arthur reminded him, doing the same. John couldn’t help but lick his lips when the older man raised his hands to dry his hair, his biceps flexing beautifully.

John grinned innocently. “I won’t tell Hosea if you won’t tell.”

Arthur smiled back and smacked John with a towel when he passed by on his way to the locker room. John yelped and then laughed right after, already knowing he would get his chinese.

And more than a quickie after.

They had to burn additional calories somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide what team the boys should be on but Saind Denis seems like a fitting choice for Milton and Ross lol


End file.
